Memories
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: This is just one big random thing of how Mokuba gets back at poeple who complains about him. PG13 for language.(one chapter fic).


Bijoux: I again own a story without Corad (the lazy assed git....) Anyway this a one chapter fic. I don't own Yugioh and you should prbably prey that I never do. Some qoutes in this story were also 'borrrowed' off the Simpsons. Hopefully I've learnt how to spell Kiaba properly now...enjoy poeplenesses....

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

The smell of Mokuba's baked bean wrath was getting to hard to handle…. He'd eaten exactly 5 cans of baked beans for breakfast and the side affects were now kicking in.

"Mokuba! What is that hideous smell?" Kiaba spat at his little brother. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders then continued to watch the big screen TV in Kiaba's new house.

"I demand to know!" Kiaba screamed. Mokuba turned his head to give Kiaba a dirty look.

"Look Seto, you know what your problem is….? You complain too much! (Mokuba's imitation of Kiaba), what's that thing in my shoe?! Why did you fill the bath tub with jelly-ton?! Where's my brain?! It went missing 3 weeks ago! Why is the heater on fire?! Why is the blender failing to puree my pizza?! Why am I here?! Do I live here?!" Mokuba then turned back to the TV. Kiaba shot a dirty look at Mokuba then continued to do his daily stuff.

"Rrgghhh….What is that ill stench….?" Bakura in his evil form complained. Mokuba turned his head again to look at his enemy.

"Look Bakura, you know what your problem is…..? You have a problem with everything! (Mokuba's imitation of Bakura), Yugi, don't put your undies in the dishwasher! Kiaba, stay out of my variety chip pack! Pegasus, is that gum?! (Mokuba pretends to be broken record form of Bakura), is that gum?! Is that gum?! Marik, for the last time there will be no mind control at the dinner table! And for god's sake, who ever thinks it's funny to use my prized dinner plates for gun shooting practice, I will catch you! (Mokuba switches to Yugi imitation, from that night, Yugi was sitting at the far end from Bakura), no you won't! (Bakura), yes I will! (Yugi) D'oh! (Away from the dinner scene) You! Yugi's grandpa! Put some pants on! Or I will be forced to destroy you forever! And for the last damn time! Stop pissing in the dishwasher Odion!"

Bakura stomped off with disgust. Mokuba went back TV.

"Eiwww…..what is that horrible odor?!" Marik coughed.

"Look Marik, you what your problem is?"

"What?! Wh-who told you that I'm attracted to Bakura?! Who?!" Marik screamed.

"No! Your other problem! You're too evil!" (Flash backs-)

(Flash back 1, Yugi on the road-)

"DIE YUGI!!! Muhahahahhahahahahahahahahahah!!!!" Marik screamed as he spotted Yugi on the footpath next to the roads he was riding his motor bike on. He came zooming for Yugi and squashed him into the cement foot path, then kept on driving, and laughing.

(Flash back 2, Joey's teddy bear-)

"Hey guys! Look at my new teddy bear for my collection!" Joey yelled as he approached his friends and Marik, who were all playing cricket in an alleyway.

"Wow! That must be the best one yet!" Yugi said as he examined the teddy.

"Hey Joey, can I see your teddy?" Marik asked.

"Well….okay, but be careful with it….." Joey handed the teddy to Marik. Marik looked at the teddy for about 4 minutes before he threw it up it the air and smacked it far away with his bat.

"No!!!!!! Lancelot!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Joey screamed, as Marik laughed.

(Flash back 3, Ice-cream van-)

The children in the neighborhood were Marik's worst nightmare, he hated them so much that one day he high jacked the ice-cream truck and wouldn't stop for the children. He kept on driving down the road and eventually ended up driving the van off a bridge.

(Flash back 4, Yugi's birthday-)

Marik had been assigned the job of somehow obtaining a birthday cake for Yugi's surprise birthday party. He got Yugi's favorite type. Yugi was almost in tears of joy at the sight of the triple fudge dark chocolate birthday cake sitting in the center of the table. Yugi went to cut the cake. The second the knife was halfway through the cake it set off some kind of bomb, and cake blew up all over Yugi. Marik laughed like hell as he smashed his head on the table then slammed his fist on the table in hysterics. Bakura thought it was funny too, but he only joined in laughing when Yugi burst into tears.

(Back to main story)

Marik looked a bit guilty but he soon began to laugh at the cake incident again. Marik laughed for the next 3 weeks, he laughed when he was eating or drinking, he laughed in the shower, when he was asleep or just when he was freely doing his daily objectives.

When the 3 weeks were over Marik finally stopped laughing.

"Uh, uh, oh…hehe…. (Sigh)….what was I laughing at again?" Marik asked Pegasus who just happened to be passing by.

"You were laughing at the time; you put a bomb in Yugi's birthday cake…." Pegasus muttered as he raided the fridge.

"Oh yeah! The cake thing!" Marik chuckled for ten seconds before he began to laugh at the incident when he put washing powder in a glass of water then gave it to Kaiba, saying it was lemonade….

**This story went nowhere…..Like a lot of things in my life…how sad…**

**END…..?**

* * *

**Bijoux: Okay....well I think I get worse everyday...mum was right...anyways please review this, this...this atrocity of a thing...and don't forget tp read my profile...Cause if you don't....shakes fist threateningly.... Heh...don't you just hate when some one has picked their nose and wipedsnot chung on the mouse, or the key boared or the TOWER? MUUUM!!! I'm looking in your direction.....(Death glares kitchen door...>. ) **


End file.
